


Tapestry Threads

by obsessivemuch



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-21
Updated: 2004-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Hayley is still an outsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapestry Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Fanfiction.net on 05-24-04  
> AU Note: This was actually written between Leader of the Whack and Burning at Both Ends and The Missing Bone so it does go slightly AU in that it assumes that Tommy would have found a way out of the suit by the time school rolled around again.

**Red. Passion. Anger. Love. The color of extremes.**

**Blue. Logical. Passive. Rational. The color of serenity.**

**Yellow. Soothing. Subtle. Appealing. The color of warmth.**

**Black. Deep. Unfathomable. Eternal. The color of wisdom.**

**White. Bright. Harsh. Unyielding. The absence of color.**

Hayley watches the five Rangers with varying thoughts and feelings. It’s still strange to know a single Power Ranger much less five, but she is proud to be the only civilian and glad to help in any way she can.

Across the café, Conner and Ethan bicker over the finer points of Madden 2005 as Kira writes in her trusty song notebook. The trio has bonded deeply in spite of their vastly different worlds. When the argument starts to get heated, Kira pauses and intervenes with well-timed sarcasm. Abashed but hardly dissuaded, the boys turn their attention to Kira who simply smiles at them with genuine joy. They are strong individuals, but they are unstoppable as a team.

Conner is the Red Ranger, and even now Hayley cannot see him in any other color. He is a study in extremes, able to swing from one emotion to the next in a heartbeat. Arrogant, self-centered, and popular, he considered himself superior to the planet. His friendships were completely superficial, based largely on popularity and attractiveness. He hid behind a dumb jock persona – now it is a façade he saves for the rest of the world yet rarely remembers to use. He is emotional, passionate in everything he feels, says, and does. His faults lay in his excessive feelings, quick to anger, long on grudges, a hint of recklessness that saturates his every move. Still, his devotion to the cause and the team is as fervent as his loathing of the White Ranger. He is funny, charming, intelligent, occasionally studious, and fiercely protective. As surprised as Hayley was to discover his compassion, his commitment to duty regularly astonishes them all. His zeal serves him well as leader, allowing him to be decisive about his instincts and ruthless when it is necessary. Conner isn’t all irrational behavior and rash decisions – he often lets the others reel him back in if he goes too far, trusting that they have valid viewpoints. As the driving force, the Red Ranger is learning to be a good leader and a good friend.

Ethan, the Blue Ranger, is the one Hayley knew best before the team was assembled. He reminds her of younger days, and she finds it eerie when he recites an encyclopedia of facts and figures along with her. Avidly curious, he is the mind of the team, and he accepted the power easily, almost too easily, Hayley sometimes thinks. But he wants the knowledge, and he knows the price. Like a sponge, he soaks up all that he can from the experience, determined to grow. He is arrogant in the different way, too sure of his own path and less tolerant of other points of view. He has lived his life through the computer and video games so his adjustment to the real world is somewhat slow. His inclinations tend to be less violent, but there is a small part of him that lives for the battles. He is Conner’s opposite and counterpoint, offering logic and rationality when it is most needed. As the most good-natured of the bunch, he enjoys lightening the mood with a verbal quip or a bad pun, but his favorite activity is baiting Conner, a competitive side of him that can’t resist the verbal battles. Tommy often chooses him to accompany him on fact-finding missions, encouraging his curiosity and interest in the way that the best mentors do. The Blue Ranger is learning all sorts of things, exactly the reason he signed on for the mission, but the most important education is learning how to relate to people who are completely different. Somehow, Hayley thinks that Conner and Kira will do it in a more thorough way than anyone else could.

Hayley didn’t know what to think about Kira when she first met the Yellow Ranger. Tommy’s impressions of the girl were hazy and uncertain. Her aura was quiet and composed in spite of her clothing and make-up. She had survived Mesogog and escaped his lab without her Dino Gem, a feat that impressed Tommy. Still, as Hayley quickly realized, Kira was not without faults of her own. Stubborn, slightly melancholic, and extremely sarcastic, she is even more of a bundle of contradictions than Conner in the way that teenage girls usually are. She is too naïve for believing Trent can be saved, and her mouth can be too sharp occasionally. But she is also the bridge between her teammates, the one who keeps the team in balance and the boys in check. She perceptively senses the place where the boys have to be stopped and distracts them with an acerbic comment or a new topic. They have all come to rely on her as the peacemaker, the person who can diffuse the tension. When her disaffected mask falls away, she is the sensitive one, offering warmth and an even temper. Both boys confide in her without always knowing what they are saying, but she understands and soothes their tempers and fears. For this, Hayley almost thinks they would walk on water for her. Her persuasive skill allows her to coax and convince Conner and Ethan to think about their actions and prevents them from doing anything too rash; she has saved them more than once from saying too much in front of civilians. And yet she can also be reckless and rash in battle, heedless of the danger if people she loves are threatened. If Conner is the driving force and Ethan is the mind, Kira is no less than the heart, the Ranger who reminds them of their mission constantly.

It is remarkable that these three with such diverse personalities are bound together to save the world. More amazing is the friendship forged beyond the secret they share. They were mostly alone except for shallow acquaintances with classmates. Now they protect each other with their lives, heal each other’s spirits, and just enjoy being around each other. Hayley sees the way Conner and Ethan try to protect Kira’s heart from Trent, the way an attack on his teammates exerts Ethan to train harder, the way Kira understands Conner wordlessly. Whenever Hayley tries to explain her surprise, Tommy just laughs, recalling his own first days as the Green Ranger. He conveniently forgets his own initial concerns about their suitability, something that she refrains from pointing out when he seems a little too smug.

A few minutes later, hardly anyone stirs when Tommy strolls into the café. The teenagers are accustomed to his arriving at odd times. Not even Cassidy pays attention anymore. Only the trio of teenagers on the couches stiffens at his presence. Kira sets her notebook down and turns anxious eyes toward him. From the negative shake of his head, Hayley guesses she has asked about the White Ranger. Ethan pats her leg in comfort, but Conner’s comment sparks her temper and keeps her from dwelling on Tommy’s answer.

Tommy is not the Black Ranger to Hayley. He is still the student from the computer lab at college who couldn’t remember his password to check his e-mail. Their friendship was sealed after they discovered a mutual love of dinosaurs. Yet in spite of their deep friendship, Hayley was dazed when Tommy told her about his great secret and asked her to help with the next set of potential Rangers. Much to her own surprise, she willingly turned down several lucrative job offers and followed him to Reefside.

Though she has known him for years, he remains an enigma to her. She has seen him at his best and at his worst, but she also knows she saw nothing until he donned the color black. His eyes hold fathomless mysteries, and his smile is more cynical than optimistic. He is the most forgetful person she has ever known and runs on a time all his own, but he is strong and courageous, carrying the burden of the world with cheerfulness. It is a weight he has carried for almost half his life, something Hayley still can’t conceive of. He loves kids, babies and teenagers alike, and he adores teaching, having all the necessary patience and understanding. Tommy is the keeper of Power Ranger tradition and spirit.

Yet Hayley comprehends that she will never quite understand him the way a Ranger would. She knows most of the story, of course, his evil beginning, the color changes, what led him to working for Anton Mercer. And she also knows his teams through his eyes, has even met most of them at one time or another. Most of all though, she is aware that there are certain things he won’t discuss, topics that he keeps to himself like Zordon’s death, the first pink Ranger, the pain and guilt of his failures. And there are secrets about the Power Rangers that she will never know. His wisdom guides them all, but he hates when she likens him to Zordon, not because he knows it will be unfavorable (he does!), simply because he sees Zordon as a higher being who is too elevated to be brought down to the human level. He struggles with finding a balance between teacher, mentor, teammate, and friend, but he somehow manages it all. After years of knowing Tommy, Hayley sees why the Dino Gem bonded to Tommy seamlessly, but she also understands that Tommy will always be a Power Ranger even if he never wore the color black.

As Tommy plunks himself down next to Ethan, he smiles, listening to the banter between his students. Without a word spoken between them, Conner and Ethan have united to make Kira smile again. She curls up, leaning her blonde head against the back of the couch. She looks like a little girl for a moment, but Hayley is reminded of her inner strength when she smacks Conner’s arm.

A slouching figure follows Cassidy and Devin into the room. Intent on his errand and trying to be invisible, Trent slips up to the counter nearby. Hayley notices him with surprise. She glances in the direction of the other four, but they are too involved in their discussion to pay attention. And for once, Trent is the last thing on their minds.

"Trent!" she says softly as she approaches him. He looks haggard and exhausted, and it’s obvious he hasn’t slept in days.

He doesn’t know of her involvement in the Rangers, but he appreciates her discretion by mustering up a half-hearted smile. "Hey, Hayley, I came to quit."

She takes his letter of resignation without much surprise. She has been expecting it for a while now, but she doesn’t hide her worry. "Are you okay, Trent? You don’t look all that great."

"I’m fine. I’ve just got a lot on my plate right now. Too much schoolwork and stuff," he claims though she knows he hasn’t been to school in days.

"Of course," Hayley says, accepting the lie. "But Trent, you always have a position open here for you."

"Thanks, Hayley." Before he can say anything else, a sudden burst of laughter erupts from the Ranger team. A high, musical laugh rings out clear above the others, full of bells and joy. From the agonized expression on his face, he knows the source and glances at the merry group before he can help himself. A mixture of hurt and regret and anger reverberates in the air around him. Though he likes Kira, he misses them all. "I’ve got to go," he mutters abruptly.

"Wait, Trent, you look like you need to sit for a moment. The booth in the corner is empty, and I’ll make you one of my famous guava energy drinks." Her voice is gentle as she pushes him in that direction.

He walks toward the booth with quick steps. It is one he knows well, one he has spent hours at, watching and drawing Kira. Hidden, it offers the perfect view of the others. He sits grimly and watches the group, torturing himself. Hayley serves him the drink without saying anything, hoping it will be enough to show her support. Perhaps he needs to be reminded of the good in others. She turns away from the team to watch Trent.

She still cannot believe that he is the White Ranger. Harsh and unyielding in battle, his ruthless streak is purely centered on his own interests. A small part of her hates him for what he has done to Tommy and the kids, but mostly she just feels pity. He is alone in the world without anyone to guide him. The Trent she knows is caring and sweet, the one who went against his own father to save her café. He is brave and responsible, and she admires the way he finds beauty in everything. His secret dream is to draw comic books about strong female superheroes. Yet the wild-eyed teenager sipping the guava drink barely resembles the boy she knew. If he hadn’t turned up to quit, Hayley doubts she could connect him with that other Trent. White is the absence of color in the spectrum, but as long as he holds onto the thought of Kira and the others, the boy she knew isn’t completely lost. And suddenly, Hayley finds herself praying that he can find the right path again.

With a strangled gasp, Trent lurches from his table, knocking the glass to the ground with a crash. He spares the shattered glass little thought as he rushes toward the door. All his anonymity vanishes, and Hayley draws closer to the Rangers.

"What’s he doing here?" Conner snarls as he stands. Kira’s gloom is palpable, and she seems to fade into herself a little more.

"He came here to tell me he quit," Hayley answers softly. "He wasn’t hurting anyone."

"Not hurting anyone?" Conner sounds enraged now, and he’s having a difficult time keeping his voice down. "We should give him a break this time because he wasn’t hurting anyone this time? And what about the next time when he tries to freeze Dr. O again or knocks Ethan to the ground or worse, decides to go after Kira because he knows her so well?"

"We should go after him." With a glance at Kira, Ethan rises to his feet, echoing Conner’s anger.

"No," Kira declares emphatically, shaking off her misery. "Hayley’s right. He just came here to quit. I mean he’s obviously worried about hurting someone or else he wouldn’t have run out the door."

Tommy intervenes before Conner says something he regrets. "Both Hayley and Kira are right. We need a plan to deal with Trent. We’re not getting anywhere by fighting him or talking to him."

Convinced by their mentor’s logic, Ethan returns to his seat. "But, Dr. O," Kira protests, "Trent doesn’t seem to be in control of what’s happening to him."

"For God’s sake, Kira, he tossed you into a wall. He turned Dr. O into amber. And his goal is to destroy us." Conner’s impatient voice cuts across Kira’s defense.

"Sit down, Conner," Tommy urges. Frustrated, Conner plops back into his seat next to Kira, muttering under his breath. The teacher regards Kira with kind eyes. "For Trent’s sake, I hope you’re right. But you need to start preparing yourself for the possibility that he can’t be saved. In battle, you won’t have the time to try to get through to him. You need to be able to fight with a clear head. Otherwise, you won’t be effective or helpful in battle."

"I know," she sighs softly. "I’m working on it." Hayley touches her shoulder supportively.

"Well then, what are we going to do about Trent?" Ethan asks persistently. "If we can’t fight him or talk him out of being evil?"

"We wait," Hayley answers, sharing a long glance with Tommy. "He’ll have to make a choice eventually."

"How do you know he’ll make the right choice?" Kira’s question is little more than a whisper.

Tommy gives her the ghost of a smile. "We don’t. We can’t make him choose, Kira. He has all the tools he needs to save himself including your faith in him."

"So your plan of action is to do nothing and hope that it’s enough? What a stupid plan," Conner snorts derisively.

Kira turns to him with surprise. "Dr. O’s plan makes sense. I don’t know why you’re taking his betrayal so personally."

He watches her with intense eyes, but his voice is gentler than they all expected. "Because it is personal, Kira. He was our friend, and now he’s turned on us. He can use what he knows against us. Like how he acts normal long enough to build up your hopes before flattening them, destroying you a little more each time. I take it personally because I hate seeing you like that, Kira. You’re not just a Ranger, you know, you’re a friend."

Hayley shivers slightly. His eloquence is painfully honest, and she wonders where the outburst comes from. Kira finds a smile as a peace offering for his concern. A sudden beeping interrupts the conversation. Tommy grins at Hayley with admiration. "That monster GPS system was brilliant."

"How are we supposed to know where it is?" Ethan is the first on his feet.

"It beeps louder if you’re going in the right direction." Hayley’s explanation is concise, though not as brief as Kira’s hand touching Conner’s arm with silent gratitude. "I’ll go straight to the lab and see if I can’t find more information."

"Thanks, Hayley," Tommy calls as the quartet heads for the door. The others wave goodbye, but they are already caught up in trying to figure out the direction.

Hayley hangs back a moment. She loves them all, knows they are the bravest people in the world, and admires their resilience to the life they’ve chosen. These people shine so bright - it’s little wonder that their cause has become her world. In them, she sees the tapestry of life, the passion and love and calm that rules the soul. And somehow a life without any one of them would be gray and dull, a world without color. It is a world Hayley hopes never comes to pass.

They carry the burden of the world, but she carries the knowledge that every time she sends them out into battle, she might never see them again. In war, it is always hardest to be the mother sending her sons out into the world. She hides the uncertainty and the heartache from them all, sending them off with a smile and vowing to help in any way she can. She may not understand the Rangers completely, but she knows why the Rangers so rarely let civilians in on the secret now. It is her burden to bear alone and bear it she will with all the strength in her frail human heart.


End file.
